1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in one embodiment relates to an improved foil, such as a fin or wing, having a stabilizing element that increases stability by reducing the effect of turbulence in air or water on mobile devices and which increases maneuverability of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices have a foil, frequently a wing or a fin to stabilize their motion and provide lift. Nearly all types of watercraft use a vertical foil or fin to provide horizontal stability. Sailboats and other large watercraft frequently have a fin that is a direct extension of the hull. Surfboards and wind surfing boards often utilize one or more xe2x80x9cshark-likexe2x80x9d fins which may extend vertically up to 16 inches in a downward direction below the bottom surface of the surfboard or wind surfing board. This type of fin generally only stabilizes a boat, surfboard, or windsurfing board in a horizontal plane while riding through the water or on a wave under either smooth or rough water conditions. It offers little or no resistance to the vertical rise experienced during various watercraft maneuvers. Any maneuver that moves the weight forward and causes the rear of the watercraft or board to rise vertically may result in loss of control due to the fin losing contact with the wave or the water and result in a wipe out. Additionally as a wave becomes steeper and prepares to break, this type of fin, having only vertical design, will tend to lose contact with the face of the wave causing the loss of horizontal control and, in the case of a surfboard, allowing the board to slide sideways and cause a wipe out. Waves and turbulent water can also jar speedboats and sailboats or cause them to lose control.
The wings of airplanes or other aircraft have horizontal wings or stabilizers that provide lift and/or vertical stability, but the aircraft is still vulnerable to instability caused by turbulent air. Automobiles may also use a foil or blade appendage, commonly attached at the rear. This rear foil, sometimes known as a spoiler, provides downward force to help the tires maintain contact with the road. Like an airplane wing, however, the spoiler mostly provides stability in only one direction and is subject to the destabilizing effect of turbulent air. In short, most mobile devices have some type of airfoil, wing, or blade-like device that is designed to achieve stability, lift, and/or maneuverability, but there remain several disadvantages associated with these designs.
In one embodiment, the present invention advantageously reduces the effect of turbulent air or water upon a moving object, increases stability in a variety of directions and increases lift beyond foils currently in use. In another embodiment, the present invention also advantageously increases maneuverability of moving object in air, water or on land.
In one embodiment, a stabilizing element attaches to a water planing device or watercraft. It will be appreciated, however, that the stabilizing element can also be attached to other mobile devices, such as an automobile or an airplane, as described below. The stabilizing element which is preferably a stabilizing fin includes an upper vertical stabilizer element, a hollow tubular element, and a lower vertical stabilizer element. The upper vertical stabilizer element has an upper end for attachment to a bottom surface of a water planing device or watercraft. The hollow tubular element has an upper portion depending from a lower end of the upper vertical stabilizer element. The tubular element has an open front end and an open rear end. The lower vertical stabilizer element has an upper end depending from a lower portion of the hollow tubular element. During use thereof the upper and lower vertical stabilizer elements provide lateral stability and the hollow tubular element provides increased lateral stability and vertical stability for enhanced control by a user. The water planing device may be, for example, a surfboard or a wind surfing board. The watercraft may also be a sailboat or speedboat.
The stabilizing element stabilizes the water planing device or boat in a variety of directions under a variety of conditions. For example, this element gives the surfboard or wind surfing board rider longer, more controlled rides while the rider performs on the nose area of the board by holding the tail section down in the water. This element also gives the rider of the surfboard or a wind surfing board more control while riding through, in, or over the white water sections of waves while performing a variety of maneuvers. It gives the rider more control while riding on water or up or down a face of a steep wave on either a surfboard or a wind surfing board during either rough or smooth conditions. The stabilizing element stabilizes other watercraft in waves or turbulent water.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an increase in maneuverability is attained by the leading edge of the hollow element tapering to a defined edge. It is believed that this defined edge improves the maneuverability of the mobile device to which it is attached by biting into the fluid in which the mobile devices moves at the start of a turn.
In another embodiment, the hollow element, as it extends through the entire foil, maintains the foil shape of the entire fin or wing. This foil shape of the hollow element provides greater lift on the mobile device to which it is attached by creating more surface area against which the water or air may flow.
In another embodiment, the stabilizing element is attached to an aircraft. The wing of the aircraft has a hollow stabilizing element that helps provide additional lift and stability beyond wings currently in use.
In another embodiment, the stabilizing element attaches to the rear of an automobile, as a spoiler. Automobile spoilers are generally arranged to provide downward force to the rear tires, helping the tires remain in contact with the ground. The hollow element increases the surface area beyond commonly used spoilers, thereby allowing the spoiler to create more downward force without requiring greater length. In addition, the hollow element provides horizontal stability by channeling air through the body of the hollow element. It is also believed that the tapered front edges of the hollow tubular element increase maneuverability of the mobile device to which it is attached.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a stabilizer for a mobile device. The stabilizer has a first element that has a center-plane and an upper end for attachment to a bottom surface of the mobile device. The stabilizer also has a hollow tubular element that has a center-plane. The hollow tubular element is connected to the first element such that the center-plane of the hollow tubular element and the center-plane of the first element are not aligned.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a stabilizing system that includes a mobile device and a stabilizer. The stabilizer has a first element is connected to the mobile device and has a center-plane. The stabilizer also has a hollow tubular element that has a center-plane. The hollow tubular element is connected to the first element such that the center-plane of the hollow tubular element and the center-plane of the first element are offset. The hollow tubular element provides increased stability in at least two directions for enhanced control by a user of the mobile device and/or the stabilizing system.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a stabilizing fin for a water planing device that has an upper vertical stabilizer element, an arcuate element, and a lower vertical stabilizer element. The upper vertical stabilizer element has an upper end for attachment to a bottom surface of the water planing device. The arcuate element has an upper portion depending from a lower end of the upper vertical stabilizer element. The lower vertical stabilizer element has an upper end depending from a lower portion of the arcuate element.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a stabilizing system that includes a mobile device, and a stabilizer. The stabilizer comprises an upper vertical stabilizer element, an arcuate element, and a lower vertical stabilizer element. The upper vertical stabilizer element has an upper end for attachment to a bottom surface of the mobile device. The arcuate element has an upper portion depending from a lower end of the upper vertical stabilizer element. The lower vertical stabilizer element has an upper end depending from a lower portion of the arcuate element.